


Sweet Tooth

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, GW boys as porn stars, Lemon, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squick, Yaoi, by FancyFigures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--Duo tries to keep Heero from the things he craves - with outrageous results!





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> Winner of "Misuse of Food Products" Category in SPB's "Squick Me" contest 2003.

Heero's always had a sweet tooth. Did you know that? I doubt it, of course, 'cos only his close friends do. To everyone else, he has the ruthless hands of a killer, and the cold, logical mind of a computer - but we can tell you, when it comes to two things, he's as vulnerable as any of us. Probably more so, because he has so much further to fall from grace!   
  
And these two things are?   
  
One is sex! You can believe it or not - and I don't need any proof, because I sleep with it most nights, snoring gently beside me in bed - but he's a blubbering, irrational pool of need when he's horny. He becomes as single-minded as hell - nothing else will get through to him! Damn, I've known him log off his precious laptop, half way through a critical report, because I've been bored (pretty common for me) and taken to nibbling his ear for that little bit too long. Not long enough for him to grab my ass immediately and tumble me to the floor where I stood. But too long to ignore - and anyway, he followed it up with the grabbing and the tumbling bit, so the end result was the same! I had bruises on my ass cheeks for weeks from where he'd slammed me into the carpet.   
  
And the other one is chocolate.   
  
When he gets scorned for having this very childish weakness, he scowls, and is fond of reminding me that there are only three things we can rely on in life: death, taxes and chocolate. And he means it deadly seriously!   
  
He'll eat any sweet on the planet, actually, but chocolate is the Nirvana. We buy it almost daily; he insists that we do. To try and make it last, I hide great bars of it in various different places round the apartment. He always finds it. Look at that time I dumped it in the cistern. (I wrapped it in plastic first, of course!) But it was still vanished by Wednesday. And then under the gravel of the goldfish tank... and behind the pile of manga I keep by my side of the bed, that he's usually so scornful of... and even inside the hi-fi speaker... No, he always finds it. And eats it. I only get offered some of it if I happen to catch him in the act. Then he'll allow me a coupla pieces, though usually only after I've begged and pleaded, and then threatened to withhold sex for a day or so.   
  
I'm telling you this so that you'll understand why I've been keeping my secret from him. The secret of where I have a temporary evening job. Just something for a few hours a week, to bring us in some extra money. Heero wants a major upgrade on the laptop. I want a waterbed. We're gonna argue the relative merits of the two projects at a later date, preferably in bed, 'cos I know I usually win those arguments. So I'd gone out and got myself this job, and the extra dollars were a great help.   
  
For two months now, Heero's been believing that I spend a coupla hours in the evening, twice a week, labelling tins of beans at the market.   
  
OK, confession time! That's not where I am at all. Actually, I work four hours a week in the local Pic 'n Mix store. You've seen it? It's a small shop, but chock full of sweets and goodies, all laid out in separate trays, ranged round a tall display unit, with cute little shovels attached so that you can scoop out what you want. You can get a paper cone and ram it full of any mix you like, and all for the one price.   
  
Oh, and here's a surprise - the place is full of chocolate too!   
  
I really want to keep this job - it's easy to pop along there two nights a week, and spend a coupla quiet hours restocking the trays. I'm allowed a few sweets myself, but to be honest, I've not got the passion for them that Heero has. I'll snack a little, and then I'll dash back home, and snuggle back up on the couch with my unsuspecting lover.   
  
So perhaps you can see the problem? You're bright enough!   
  
If he knows where I'm working, I'll never hear the end of it! He'll want to come to work with me - he'll want to sample all the chocolates. He might even harass the storekeeper for a job himself. She's cute, and trying to make a go of the business, and a chocoholic like Heero Yuy could clean out her profits by the end of the month. She doesn't need him!   
  
It sounds cruel, doesn't it? I like to share my life with Heero. No, it's much more 'n that - I love my life with Heero. He's my rock - he's my support. He's super-intelligent and a brilliant engineer. In bed, he's a fantastic adventure. But when it comes to chocolate... he just becomes a ravaging maniac! Whatever's in it seems to turn his head to mush - it makes him hyper; it makes him greedier 'n PacMan. Greedy for more chocolate, and - I blush with semi-false modesty - for me! I mean, I remember that time I put the smallest square of chocolate in my pants, just to tease him away from that technical magazine and into the bedroom - anyway, I'll draw a veil over what happened next. I mean, I apologised to the neighbours about the noise, and offered to mend the hole in the bedroom wall, and I promised it wouldn't happen again. And we needed some new sheets anyway, didn't we?   
  
Y'see how it is!   
  
*   
  
It's always a busy time on Friday nights - the kids have been in from school, with whatever allowance they've got left at the end of the week, and the place looks a bit like a battlefield, though without the bodies. I usually spend my first half hour bending down, picking up all the scattered sweets and the discarded shovels.   
  
"Duo Maxwell, bent over double, I see! Just my favourite position..."   
  
I really don't want to recognise that voice - not here! - but of course I do. A sick sort of chill runs through me.   
  
"H - Heero! I - what are you doing here?"   
  
"Could say the same to you, lover," he murmurs, and steps into the shop, closing the door tightly behind him. It's dark outside in the street, and it's raining, so there aren't many people hanging around. Even so, there's only a dim security light on in the shop itself. I don't like people to see me moving around in here, in case they think I'm up to no good. Or come begging for freebies. I can find my way between the stock room and the display in pitch dark if I need to.   
  
"Are we reduced to eating the scraps from the sweetshop floor, then?" His voice is very low, and rather sly. "Why else would you be here instead of the market?"   
  
Oh shit!   
  
"Look, Heero, I know this looks a bit - well - odd...."   
  
"Hn." He's looking round, and of course his night sight is as good as mine. Probably better. To say nothing of his radar sense where the c-word is concerned. I sidle sideways, trying to shield the soft centres display.   
  
"So you work here, do you? Not the market?"   
  
I gulp.   
  
"I can't imagine why you thought you had to lie about this, Duo. A job is a job, isn't it? It's not as if you're drug-running, or pimping, or working for the IRS..."   
  
"I didn't lie!" I protest, strongly. "You assumed it was the market - I just didn't say it wasn't!"   
  
He's well inside the room now, moving slowly towards me. I can't protect the soft centres much longer - and the chocolate raisins are at risk from his peripheral vision. I'm well and truly caught.   
  
"Look, Heero, I just didn't want you - look, let's go back home and talk about this -"   
  
"I'm hungry."   
  
"What? I mean, supper just needs heating up, let's go and hurry it on -"   
  
"Not for supper, Duo." He's very close to me now. In fact, I've backed up so far that I can feel the edge of the display unit up against the back of my thighs. There are sweet wrappers rustling against my legs, and a hanging shovel spiking my knee. His breath is hot on my face, and suddenly his hands dart out and capture mine against the plastic rail. His eyes are shining like a wolf's. I know that look very well. I don't know whether to feel the usual thrill of arousing Heero's lust, or abject terror, considering where we are. "You looked damn good, bending over like that. Your thighs long and stretched - your ass high and tight..."   
  
"I was only cleaning up!"   
  
"Mmm... let me get you good 'n dirty, sexy boy, then I can clean you up..."   
  
"Heero, there's a better time and place for this!"   
  
"There's only now, Duo. Didn't you said last week that we ought to be a little more daring with our sex life? And what better place to savour my dear partner, surrounded as we are - it seems - by every other taste I could possibly want!"   
  
Oh shit! Again!   
  
He lifts a hand off mine, and reaches for a handful of chocolate buttons. I try to wriggle out, but his other hand's got a grip like a vice. One, two, six, the soft drops are popped into his mouth, and then that mouth is pressing down on mine. I'm bent back against the mint imperials, and I can feel them pressing individually into my kidneys.   
  
But his kiss is really good. I mean, it always is - he has a fabulous talent for it, with just the right balance of firmness and erotic teasing. He runs his tongue round my lips, prising them open, slipping inside. He breathes his desire into me, and I just melt. I can taste everything that's Heero - his strength, and his masculinity, and his toothpaste, and those damn, damn chocolate buttons -   
  
"No, Heero! Stay off the chocolate! This is my job, and it's serious, and I've got responsibilities here -!"   
  
"You're cute when you're responsible," he sighs. "So what else should I eat instead?"   
  
There's a hand at my groin, and it's cupping me suggestively. I can feel my cock start to throb with anticipation. I mean, like I said, I usually win the arguments in bed, 'cos I can keep control that bit longer - but not always...   
  
"Try - try the jelly beans!" I blurt out. He raises an eyebrow. I grab a handful of 'em; soft, chewy, sugar-coated and multi-coloured. I've got to keep him off the chocolate, or God knows what outrageous things he'll have in mind! 'Praps I can bribe him with some other sweets, and then we can escape from here and get home in one piece.   
  
They're gone, frighteningly quickly. I never saw him finish the last one.   
  
"Mmm - that one was strawberries and cream. One of my favourites. They're good..." He's licking his lips, but there are still pink traces all round his mouth, and it's impossibly sexy - it's not helping me at all. "What else?"   
  
"Bubble gum..." I gargle. He's leaning in towards me again, and his tongue is whispering at my ear. Suggesting all sorts of things that really shouldn't be feasible, here in a high street sweet shop, virtually in public view -   
  
Things that I'm going to be begging for pretty soon, if he doesn't stop nibbling at my lobe like that. I can feel granules of sugar on his tongue - they're being licked off into my ear, and clinging to the damp skin of my neck. Strands of my hair are sticking and tugging at me. I'm gonna be itching for weeks...   
  
"Sounds good, Duo. Pass me some."   
  
I grab up for some of the chews, ripping the wrappers off in my haste. His mouth is hovering around my face again, nipping out at my lips, teeth teasing at my chin. His hand is still far too close to my groin for comfort. In goes the gum, and - fascinated by his plump lips - I watch him chew it.   
  
Then suddenly his hands are back at my body, tugging at my vest. "Take it off, Duo."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Take off your vest," he says, jaw still moving around on the gum. "I want to see you properly."   
  
"Not here!" I wail. "There are people on the street - they might look through the window -"   
  
"Sure there are," he hisses. Chew, chew. "But if it upsets you, I'll make sure they don't see us, OK?" I get pressed right back against the display again, as he reaches for the light switch. One flick, and we're plunged into complete darkness. There's only the reflected light from other shops, out on the street.   
  
I'm struggling to adjust my eyes to the dark, when I feel his hands on my chest, and my vest is peeled off over my head. The evening air is cool on my skin, but before I can complete a proper shiver, Heero's hands are running all over me. They're hot and a little damp with sweat. It's damn exciting! I relax just for that second, letting the sensations swamp me, and then I smell the bubble gum breath against my cheek, and feel a fleeting kiss on the side of my mouth.   
  
I open my mouth, searching for more, but he's moved. His mouth is at my right nipple, and he gives it a tiny nip with his teeth. I try not to yelp - even if passers-by can't see us, I'm not sure they wouldn't be able to hear us, and I have been told I'm a bit of a screamer - but I can feel my heartbeat speed up. And then his lips open wider, and he covers my nipple with his mouth. It's warm and soft, and the tip of his tongue is flicking me seductively from side to side - and then it's even warmer, and it's squashed, and it's sticky...   
  
"Heero!" I gasp. "What the hell is that?"   
  
"Tastes good," he murmurs, and I can feel from the shape of his mouth that he's grinning. My right nipple is now completely encased in pink bubble gum, and his teeth are slowly - quite painfully - peeling it off again!   
  
"That's weird -" I pant.   
  
"Shut up," he answers, cheerfully enough. "You've been leading a double life, Duo - I think you need to be taught a lesson, don't you?"   
  
There's more chewing, and more aromatic, sticky sculpture around my nipple, the left one this time, and a gradual, tenderising peeling like before. I feel like he's taken a layer of skin off - I think I may be whimpering. I'm getting used to the darkness now, and I can see the white shine of his teeth as he leers at me.   
  
"Some chocolate with this'd be even better... " I can see him reaching for the soft centres behind me.   
  
"No, wait! Try the sherbet!" I grab a few of the long tubes, and thrust them at him. He feels very soft - he feels like skin. When did he take his shirt off? God, we're both standing here necking in the middle of a shop at seven o'clock at night, half naked, and with sweets strewn all round us! If this were fiction, no-one would ever believe it!   
  
"Take your pants down, Duo..." comes a mesmerising murmur in my ear.   
  
"No!" I gulp. His hand is back at my groin, rubbing gently at my growing bulge, but I'm resisting bravely. Then he flips the button and slides two fingers down inside the fly, down into my briefs, and I'm sucking in a breath like a drowning man.   
  
"You want it, too, don't you? Feel the size of you! You can't resist me for long..."   
  
I watch his nimble fingers seek out my aching cock, and lift it none too gently out of the cloth. I can see the shine of the pre-cum on the tip, and I reckon its vibrant, pulsing red makes up for any lack of artificial light in the shop. The flaps of my jeans are pressing uncomfortably at my swelling balls - with a groan of surrender, I start to push the jeans and briefs down my legs. I kick off my boots and roll the clothing off. I'm stark naked now.   
  
"Right, right... but be quick, OK?"   
  
Heero's smiling. He's still got a hand on my cock, and he's stroking it, almost aimlessly. The delicate touch is tremendously tantalising, and is such a contrast to the vigorous beating he usually gives me. I look up to see where he wants me, and he's tearing off the top of the sherbet tubes with his teeth. I wonder - a bit jealously - why he's eating sweets instead of me! His eyes are locked on mine, and there's a rather evil looking cast to them. Then, instead of pouring the sherbet down his throat like all the kids do, he tips it out into his hand.   
  
"Come here, Duo. Bend forward a little..."   
  
What the hell -? I do as I'm told, because I'm damn glad to get the display stand rail out of the small of my back for a while, but then he's tugging at my cock, and he's brought the other hand up to join it, and he's -   
  
"Heero! No -!"   
  
I hiss in my breath, as he dips my cock into his handful of sherbet! He clutches me tightly, and rolls the powder round the whole shaft, and I'm paralysed with a mixture of physical delight and mental shock. It clings to the tip, because I'm wet with need for him, and its soft grains tickle into the slit and up under the foreskin.   
  
"Good, Duo?"   
  
"Tickles -" I moan. "Too weird..." I lean back into the display gratefully now, because I seem to be losing the use of my legs. "It's - fizzing \- it's -"   
  
"Like little explosions, eh?" he whispers. "How long can you bear it? Do you want me to get it off you? Do you want me to eat it up now?"   
  
I gurgle. I don't think I can make any words at this time. And he drops gently to his knees in front of me.   
  
"A sherbet dip, Duo - I always liked them..." And his mouth is round and warm and wet, and it's coming slowly but surely down on to me!   
  
"Uhhh..." That mumbled sound is coming from my throat, and I'm clutching hard at Heero's hair as he sucks me off. This is surreal - this is amazing. This is the most exciting thing we've done for ages! I can feel his tongue licking round, lapping up the sherbet powder. The fizzing is combined with its rough surface, and the effect on my poor, tortured cock is fantastic. I'm leant back again, and there's the background sound of sweets leaping out of their trays on to the floor, as I jerk gently into his mouth. More cleaning up to do later, I guess...   
  
A car passes outside, sending up spray from the gutters. It's still raining. I can't see anything clearly out there, only dark shadows of people with umbrellas, hurrying past. Christ, I hope they can't see in! They'd be stunned to see this sexy little vision - a naked young man, crushed between several trays of goodies, being enthusiastically sucked off by another half-naked guy.   
  
"I'm close, Heero," I whisper. "You're fantastic..."   
  
And he stops! He slides my cock - now beautifully, achingly clean of sherbet - out of his mouth, and he leans back on his heels. I'm panting - I'm ready to go. Or come - whatever. Why has he stopped?   
  
"Don't tease, baby," I groan. "You wanna be more daring, it's worked, OK? And I've learned my lesson - I won't hide things from you again. Just - don't leave me hanging like this!" My hand drifts towards my cock. It's calling for attention - it's desperate!   
  
Heero stands up. He moves close to me, so that I can feel the roughness of his jeans against my nakedness - the heat of him underneath. My cock bounces with need for him. Before I can speak, he leans in and kisses me again. It's really fierce - it's hungry, and greedy. Yeah, he wants me all right! One hand strokes the side of my face as his tongue devours me; the other slides round my neck and holds me tightly to him.   
  
Then suddenly his tongue is out of my gaping mouth, and something else is in - something large and smooth and round and damn big \-   
  
"Umph -?" is about all I can manage round this obstruction. I try to spit it out, a little scared, but Heero presses a firm hand across my mouth, preventing me.   
  
"Hush, Duo, it's nothing terrible. Just an old-fashioned gobstopper! Relax, and it'll fit just nicely in that sweet mouth of yours. We can kiss some more later - but for the moment, I need you to suck on it, because I can't have you shrieking like you usually do!"   
  
??   
  
"Duo, my love," he continues, "I'm afraid I don't think that you have learned your lesson yet. And, besides, this night is a dream come true for me - you're not going to deny me any longer!"   
  
Deny you what? say my furious eyes. It really is a huge gobstopper - he must have palmed it when I was groping for the sherbet, the devious little shit! It seems to have got my tongue trapped under it, and I can't prise it loose. I've got no room in my mouth to manoeuvre it out. I'm relaxing so that I don't choke, but I'm damn angry at the whole way this is going -!   
  
Heero smiles at me, in that self-satisfied way he has. "How can I resist such an opportunity? Sex with you - and chocolate - and both together!"   
  
Sex? Here? Chocolate? No!   
  
He seems to be ignoring my angry mind blasts. While I'm struggling with my confectionery gag, he pushes me even further back, and now I'm almost sitting in one of the trays. The humbugs, I think. My feet are virtually up off the floor. I can't get a proper grasp on the rail to pull myself back up, partly because Heero still has one hand on my chest, restraining me. It'd be damn erotic if I weren't so annoyed!   
  
And his other hand is straying again - dammit, he's into the soft centres at last! I watch in dismay as he unwraps at least four, and pops them into his mouth. The moment of pure pleasure that flashes in his deep blue eyes is a wonder to behold. It's different from the one I see when he comes - or the one when he watches me do the same. But it's still very wicked. And I know it's the signal for total disaster as far as I'm concerned.   
  
"Let me have my fun, Duo," he smiles, licking his lips, and reaching for another handful. "And you'll have yours as well, eh? That's what he wants, isn't it?" This last comment is with a gentle prod to my groin - an affectionate flick across the leaking tip of my erection. I make a gargled moan-type noise. He knows he's got me at his mercy now. My cock will let him ski down it and up the other side if he promises it completion tonight!   
  
"OK, now relax..." he murmurs. He spreads my legs wider, tilting me back into the tray again, and lifting my feet up high. It dislodges another coupla dozen sweets on to the floor. He's unwrapping another sweet (orange cream I think?) but this one stays in his hand. He rolls it between two fingers, staring at me. I don't like the look in his eyes. It doesn't bode well for me, I know. I mumble round the gobstopper, but I sound like I'm from another planet.   
  
"Relax," he says again. What's with this obsession with relaxing? If he's gonna fuck me here, is he prepared? Because I'm sure I'm not! Heero knows how to relax me better than anyone else alive, but this is hardly the most comfortable of situations -   
  
Then he reaches beneath my ass and finds my tight little hole with his roving fingers. I suck in a breath, because it's as wonderful as ever, to feel Heero's hand seeking me out, and stroking the sensitive flesh around it, and sliding possessively in -   
  
With the chocolate???   
  
I snap my head up to glare at him, and he's grinning! I wasn't imagining it - he's just slipped a chocolate up my ass! An orange cream, for God's sake! What's he playing at? His fingers are still playing around the opening, stimulating me. But there's a soft bulge just inside the entrance, and even as I wriggle my hips in protest, his fingers are back, pushing another one in -!   
  
The yelp from my mouth expresses a perfectly articulated fury!   
  
"Just a couple, Duo," he assures me. His eyes are alight with excitement. "Just a little tasteful entertainment! So what shall we do with them now...?" He leans in to kiss at my neck, and I wrench my head away from him.   
  
He tuts. He doesn't seem remotely discouraged. I'm face to face with a pile of aniseed balls, and all sorts of ideas are running through my vengeful mind. But I'm naked, with my limbs all awry, and I'm trapped in amongst these damn sweets - I'm not going anywhere, am I?   
  
And my cock - traitorous organ! - is still gagging for him.   
  
"I suppose you could wait until they melt..." Heero muses. He starts to trace a path around my groin, tangling in the hairs, stroking where my balls stretch up into my cock. He crouches down and kisses at the delicate skin of my thigh. I feel a familiar, lustful lassitude creep over me, even though I want to get up, to fight him off, to beat him to pulp because of this embarrassment -! All I can do is hiss at him.   
  
He smirks. "Yes, I suppose they will melt - eventually. It may take a while. You're hot, lover, but not hot enough to melt chocolate to liquid. And surely not before the shop has to open again..."   
  
Bastard! shriek my eyes. Bmghmm, says the noise from my mouth.   
  
"Do you want me to scoop it all out then?" God, he's brandishing one of those bloody shovels! My eyes say it all - they say 'don't you dare!' and Heero's laughing again now, softly into my stomach, making us both shake together.   
  
"So if you don't want to wait for 'em to melt, you'll have to accept the only other option." He looks up into my confused eyes. "I'll have to lick them out."   
  
Huh? Oh God...   
  
I've sort of forgotten why I was angry in the first place.   
  
His hands are at my inner thighs now, spreading them firmly, pushing various sweets out of our way. His finger is ghosting around me as before. I'm starting to shake - it's the tension from holding myself up here. It's also the incredibly gorgeous anticipation of Heero's licking abilities...   
  
Then there's a wet, hot tongue, sucking one of my tense little balls into his mouth. There are long, strong strokes, sweeping back from the sac to my poor, violated hole. My head is starting to whirl, and my cock bounds about, twitching for attention. A stray aniseed ball rolls over my stomach and down into the humbugs.   
  
Heero is murmuring encouragement and other sexy little noises, and then his tongue is too busy to talk, because it starts lapping at the puckered flesh between my cheeks. I hear soft, slapping sounds, and can feel the tip probing into my opening. I'm gasping now - I think the gobstopper must be shrinking in size, because I manage to get out a proper groan, just like I usually do when he starts on this. But it's never been quite like this...   
  
"Tastes fabulous..." mumbles Heero. His mouth is close up to my ass, his fingers are prising open the cheeks so that he can get his face in further. He's licking up into me, and I can feel the chocolates shifting against his penetration. It's weird - they're like small nuts inside me, but smooth, and they're sliding against each other, rubbing at the steamy sides of my channel.   
  
"You... and chocolate..." He's groaning now, though not as loud as me, and he's sucking hard at the chocolate as it starts to dribble out. I can feel a wet, warm drop on my thigh now. I can also feel his tongue in me, sliding round the little nuggets, flicking them aside, and scooping at them to tease them out.   
  
"Want - you -" he gasps. "Spit it out, Duo, so's I can kiss you!"   
  
Gobstopper or chocolate? I wonder. Which end is his desire?   
  
But they're both released at the same time. I manage to roll out the gobstopper, and spit it out of the way. And Heero's greedy devouring down below is finally successful - I hear his hiccup of delight and feel a soft plop as the last lump of chocolate is sucked out of me.   
  
I feel almost bereft - a strange, empty feeling, as the creamy visitors leave my ass. But I don't intend to feel like that for long, I smirk to myself...   
  
Heero's face pops up between my legs, as I struggle to raise myself on my hands. There are chocolate smears all around his mouth, and a dollop on his nose. I know I said I don't rave over sweet stuff like he does, but at the moment he looks tastier than anything I could ever think of.   
  
"Need you, Heero," I growl. "Need your hand up here, pretty damn fast -"   
  
He stands up, looking all flushed and glistening, with swirls of chocolate-coloured saliva on his chin. "And something to follow the appetiser?" His grin is pure lust, and he's unzipping his jeans, fumbling inside to pull out an impressively sized erection of his own.   
  
"I - thought chocolate's meant to be a dessert -?" I gasp. My legs stretch wider of their own accord. If I don't have him soon, buried inside me, I'll be shoving various items up there myself...   
  
"Appetiser... dessert ... main course..." he pants, pushing himself up against my hole, slick as it is with chocolate trails and his own saliva-sauce. "Don't you think I can take chocolate at any meal?"   
  
"Take me!" I yelp, grabbing him and pulling him closer. "Now!"   
  
His warm body comes down tightly against mine, he grabs my hips and his cock plunges in. All I can feel now is Heero inside me, hot and thick and desperate. He starts to thrust; I clutch him around the waist, and move along with him as best I can. It's all rather awkward, but our enthusiasm carries us over any desire for technique. The display case is taking almost the whole of our two bodies' weight - I can hear it creaking underneath me, but he keeps on pushing. One of the plastic rails pops out of its moorings - the box of paper cones snaps off and they scatter all over the floor. There are a multitude of different sweets, all grinding into my naked back and buttocks, leaving deep, angry marks, and probably squashing their colours and coatings all over me.   
  
I don't care about a damn bit of it!   
  
"Touch me, Heero," I groan. "I've gotta come, and soon -"   
  
He's grunting on top of me, but he manages to wriggle a hand in between us, and grabs my cock. OK, so there's not a lot of finesse involved tonight, but there's a hell of a lot of excitement and a hell of a lot of passion. It's enough for me! He's only just starting to pump me up and down when I feel the climax coming - it catches him unawares, when I start to wail. But he quickly feels my body tensing round him, and his hand's at the ready, to slap down on to my mouth and keep me as quiet as possible.   
  
"Hush, Duo - Jesus, listen to you -!"   
  
I bite his hand and smirk at his muttered oath. Time for a little revenge, I think! I can feel the waves of ecstasy sweeping over me, making my legs wave about and my head bang against the central column of the display base. My moan is a long, drawn-out keening, ending with a shriek, as Heero's hand squeezes me even more tightly and the cum bursts out of me all over him.   
  
"Oh baby, yesss -"   
  
Then my breath is snatched away, as he half falls down on to me, shuddering. I can feel the muscles tensing in his thighs, and his fingertips gripping my flesh quite cruelly. His hips slam harder against me, his mouth is forming silent sounds of joy, and then his lips find my shoulder and latch on, as a climax rages through him, too. I can feel the sudden increase in warmth up my ass - the swelling of his cock. The shiver that runs all over his skin, and through into mine. It's just so totally brilliant...   
  
The creaking underneath me sounds suddenly more urgent. We both freeze, aware of it somehow, even through our post-coital haze.   
  
"Watch out -"   
  
My gasp is too late! The display unit finally strikes back at our ill treatment of it.   
  
The whole damn lot collapses, display case, trays, sweets, shovels - you name it, it crumbles beneath us! Before we can get a breath, or grab hold of anything, we're dumped unceremoniously on our asses on the floor, surrounded by a tangled heap of multi-coloured, multi-flavoured debris.   
  
Heero sits up, looking a bit abashed. I just lie there, on my back, exhausted.   
  
I gaze up at him. What a sight! His wet cock's still hanging out of his jeans, his hair's all over his forehead and his cheeks are heavily flushed after a very satisfactory climax. There's a sherbet stick hanging from the crook of his arm. There's a strawberry lace tangled between his jeans zip and his pubic hairs. He picks up a couple of squashed creams from his lap, examines them carelessly, and then pops them in his mouth. He's adorable, and I love him more than ever!   
  
"You want to try one?" he asks, an eyebrow raised. He's looking me up and down as I lie there, completely nude, and he looks damn pleased with himself.   
  
"I don't need chocolate," I grin. "My sweet tooth's for something else. Someone else..." I roll over on to my hands and knees and start crawling over to him. Like a hunter - a predator. I lick my lips. There's the throb of a response starting again between my legs - I reckon Heero can see it there. There's a flash of excited terror in his eyes.   
  
"Duo - the mess! Your job! Shouldn't we clear up first -?"   
  
And that's when we hear the sirens. Coming our way.   
  
There's been the demolishing of the unit - the noise of that alone must have alerted neighbours and passers-by. To say nothing of any loud, uninhibited human noises in the last half hour or so.   
  
"Shit!" gasps Heero.   
  
"More daring sex life, you said?" I reply, aghast.   
  
We look at each other - our expressions a mixture of hysteria, amusement and fear.   
  
"Get your jeans on," he growls. "You'll have to get another job!" He scrambles to his feet, fumbling around for his shirt. He's cursing as he keeps losing his footing. There's nothing around us but a scattered carpet of sweets. Just what he'd normally crave.   
  
"If you weren't so mad for chocolate - " I pout. I pull my vest back on, zip up my jeans. I can only find one boot, hopping around until I spot the other one under a pile of liquorice.   
  
He chases me out of the shop and on to the wet pavement. We're out of there like scared rabbits. Once we're clear of the cops, I guess I may just let him catch me, this time. After all, I know where the last bar of chocolate's hidden at home!   
  
End


End file.
